A hidden land! friends or foes!
by writerright
Summary: What happens when team seven is formed once again after a long war? What if there were two more tailed beasts in another far away unknown land? what if by chance this land was discovered and team seven was sent on a S rank mission to make peace with them? well find out in this adventurous story!
1. Friend or Foe!

Team seven gets sent on a S rank mission to a unknown land that no one from the elemental nations has ever been to! Hope there isn't too much danger…

The original team seven stood before the fifth hokage awaiting their S rank mission which they were to report to immediately. It had been 2 years since the fourth great ninja war ended. The allied shinobi forces had won but suffered many great causalities. Once the war was won Naruto went back to getting Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village. With Itachi dead as well as Danzo, Sasuke could finally quit his quest for revenge. Sasuke agreed to join his old team seven and was left as a genin like Naruto in the team.

Back to the present…

The hokage sat in front of the four members of team seven:  
"This mission would have been higher than S rank but that's the best we got" she started with a more than serious look in her eyes  
"C'mon granny cut to the chase already" Naruto replied ignoring the previous comment Tsunade had said.  
"Naruto you really have to stop interrupting people like that" Sakura said covering Naruto's mouth before he could say more.  
Kakashi and Sasuke just kept quiet and sighed at Naruto who still hadn't changed at all.  
"As I was saying…" Tsunade continued sighing at the fact that Naruto hadn't changed.  
"This mission requires you to have a peace talk with another nation out of the elemental nations" Tsunade said not looking up from her paper that had the mission information.  
Everyone but Naruto gasped in the room including Shizune who had been quiet all throughout the conversation. Everyone especially Kakashi looked as if she was a madman even considering letting Naruto go on this type of mission. Sasuke looked at Tsunade the same way Kakashi did not believing he had heard what he did, a part of him now wished he had never agreed to go back to the village. Even Kurama upon hearing this thought the hokage had gone mad. While everyone just looked at Tsunade like a madman Naruto had the biggest smile on his face. He gave Tsunade two thumbs up with one foot on top of her desk.  
"You can count on us granny!" Naruto exclaimed with the biggest smile he could manage.  
"Well then your boat leaves tomorrow at noon you should get going now then" Tsunade said with a satisfied grin on her face.  
Everyone in the room just looked at Tsunade. That went on for about 5 minutes until finally Kakashi spoke.  
"Where exactly is the boat going to be waiting for us?.." Kakashi asked scared of the answer due to Tsunade's sly smirk.  
"I've arranged a boat to wait for you near the hidden mist village" Tsunade said still smirking  
"Where will the boat take us from there?" Kakashi asked suspicious of Tsunades answer  
"There is a unknown village or said to be on a island about a week's worth of sailing to the west of the mist village" Tsunade said studying squad sevens expressions.  
"The reason for your team to go is because if there is a village, we would like to make peace with them and we're not sure if they're hostile" Tsunade said in a serious tone.  
"So you just want us to be test dummies to see if the people are hostile?" Naruto responded disappointed now knowing that was the reason Tsunade chose their team.  
"Well if they aren't hostile then you can negotiate a peace treaty with them Naruto" Tsunade replied smirking.  
"This is everything you'll need to know about this island" Tsunade said as she handed about 20 papers to Kakashi.  
"Now you're dismissed"  
"Thank you mad.. I mean hokage sama!" Kakashi said with shock on his face.

So shocked that it almost slipped out of his mouth he practically pushed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura out of the room. Once out of the room all four went their separate ways to go and prepare for their mission, they knew where to meet up so nothing about that was said.

After packing everything needed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood at the village's main gate waiting for Kakashi for about 2 hours at most. When Kakashi got their the usual argument of him being late went on as Naruto yelled at him for being late and Kakashi making an excuse out of thin air. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at them in disappointment. After they had finished their little battle they continued on and went on their way to the hidden mist village.

Upon arriving to the location of where the boat was suppose to be all of squad seven looked at all the water in front of them. All they could see was water nothing else. Suddenly out of the distance a man in a somewhat medium sized boat appeared.  
"Heh you're earlier than expected" The man said.  
Naruto looked at him and thought he looked a lot like a man named Tazuna that he knew except he didn't seem like a drinker and had incredibly dark hair.  
"Well your earlier than expected as well" Kakashi replied.  
"Heh well let's get going shall we?" the man said grinning.  
"So whats your name" Naruto asked looking at the man suspiciously.  
"Don't bother with names kid you won't know me long enough" the man said.

The odd man didn't say anything for the next couple of days even though Kakashi and Naruto had tried starting a conversation with him several times. The only talking was done now only by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura since Sasuke was more open now they could actually talk.

"ALRIGHT WERE HERE NOW GET OFF!" The man shouted.  
Off in the distance everyone could see a big island.  
"Aren't you taking us over there" Naruto said eyeing the man as if he has playing with them.  
"This is as far as I go any closer and I'll risk my own life" The man said looking at the four in front of him.  
"Alright then let's get moving" Kakashi ordered.  
"Uhhh" is all Kakashi heard before jumping out of the boat.  
Kakashi wondered if the man had ever been near the island considering he said he would risk his life going any closer. Eventually he let the thought slip his mind and walked to the island with his team.

On the island…

"Well that wasn't so bad was it" Kakashi said on the island.  
"Well now we just have to find the village" Naruto remarked since he hadn't wanted to walk from the boat to the island.  
Kakashi ignored Naruto and continued walking forward so everyone else followed. They walked through a forest and didn't encounter anything besides wild animals. It wasn't long before they found a big wall just like the one from the hidden leaf. They didn't find an open entrance so they had to jump over it. All four looked at the view they had of great open field with nothing but dirt and grass. Far beyond the field they could make out that there was a village of some sort. Of course Kakashi was curious as to why there was an open field past a great wall.  
_'There has to be some sort of trap to this'_ he thought  
They continued walking towards the village until someone appeared and they didn't seem friendly...

please review ^_^ if good reviews i will continue the story Thanks for reading! 


	2. Suspicion

The man that stood in front of them had an all white robe on which hid his face and his body. Nothing could be seen except pieces of hair that stuck out from the man's robe. It wasn't until he looked up that they saw it. Although his face wasn't visible they could see the red eyes. The sharingan.

"State your business here" He began, not showing anything but his red eyes that seemed to look at all of them. Right there Sasuke activated his sharingan. The man in the white robe let out a gasp in surprise that a stranger had the sharingan he could only think of one person who this was, but he ignored the thought and remembered they were trespassers.  
"State your business here or die where you stand" The man said not happy that he didn't get a response the first time he asked.  
"We're here for the village" Naruto said pointing at the village in the distance.  
The man's eyes widened as he had heard something he didn't like.  
"If you're going for the village you're going to have to get past me" The man said eyeing them carefully.  
Without even letting anyone else talk the man threw about a dozen kunai at team seven. Even though Sasuke had his sharingan activated he somehow found it hard to dodge the kunai. Just seconds after dodging the dozen kunai another dozen came right at them. All of them surprised at how fast he was able to do this. Sasuke deflected all the kunai that came after them. In the blink of an eye the mysterious man showed up right behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and before could even react he felt a kick to the stomach that sent him flying in the air.  
"This is something I know you know" The man said smirking.  
Sasuke could see what was coming but he wasn't fast enough to block the kicks and punches by the man. The punches and kicks were incredibly strong and fast. With one last kick to the stomach Sasuke hit the floor hard making a huge hole in the ground. As the man stood near Sasuke only half conscious he spoke.  
"That lions barrage you made sure is effective isn't it Sasuke?" The man said smirking.  
Just as the man reached in for a kunai to finish off Sasuke he noticed something just in time. Sakura who had tried to get a direct hit on the strange man missed but kept trying to hit him. Not letting the man do anything she kept swinging. When she finally had a clear hit she swung with all her might.  
_'This guy is seriously strong no doubt about it' _Sakura thought as she looked at what had happened.  
The man was holding Sakura's fist in his hand having blocked what might have been Sakura's strongest punch. The man threw Sakura a good distance away then did some hand signs which Sakura noticed were some sort of medical ninjutsu. No doubt he was fast, he appeared in front of Sakura and jabbed her shoulder. Sakura couldn't move her entire arm after that jab.  
_'This has to be some sort of chakra scalpel'_ Sakura thought.  
As the first time the man noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly hit a pressure point in Sakuras neck which knocked her unconscious. But just as he turned around about 50 shadow clones stood in front of him. All 50 of them went running towards the man ready to beat him up good.  
"You seem to have a talent with clones" The man said as he simply dodged Naruto's clone's punches and kicks.  
"That's not all I can do!" Naruto remarked appearing right behind the man holding a rasengan in his hand.  
"Rasengan!"  
In a puff of smoke the man disappeared as Narutos rasengan hit him directly. _  
'It was just a shadow clone' _Naruto thought a bit shocked they had been facing a mere clone all along.  
_'This can't be right if that was only a clone where is the real one'  
_Just then each of his clones started to disappear in a puff of smoke.  
_'What's going on where is he'  
_Suddenly Naruto noticed four kunai coming at him. He deflected all 4 just barely with one of his kunai.  
"So you're the real one!" A voice said right behind him.  
With a kunai the man stabbed Naruto right on his back.  
"It's all over for you now"  
Just as he said that the Naruto he stabbed on the back puffed into smoke.  
"What! A shadow clone but how?"  
Before he could say anything two more of Naruto's clones now held him down making it impossible for him to move.  
"Now it's all over!" Naruto said as a clone next to him started making a rasengan in his hand.  
But this rasengan was different. It was bigger and had what seemed like blades of a shuriken.  
"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he aimed for the man.  
_'That's impossible I've never seen anything like it before'  
_It was a direct hit the immense power shot through the great plain practically blowing all the dirt and grass off the plain itself. It was so strong that even the remaining shadow clones Naruto had dispersed. Once everything was still, Naruto walked over to where the man was when Naruto's strongest attack hit him. As expected he found the man in the middle of a tremendous hole. Naruto gasped in surprise as the man stood up. He could now see the man's body with the white robe all ripped up. His hair covered his face but Naruto could see his body. Not a single scratch was on him even after he had hit him directly with his rasenshuriken.  
"That's not going to stop me" He heard the man say.  
"Especially if you're going after the village"  
Just then Kakashi appeared out of thin air.  
"Who ever said we were going after the village we were simply going for a visit" Kakashi said in a plain voice.  
"WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi.  
"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD US WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Still furious with Kakashi.  
"Well for one thing Naruto I was keeping an eye and you all" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.  
"You were coming for a visit for what?" The man asked not wanting to hear about Naruto's and Kakashi's little argument.  
"We have a mission to negotiate peace with this land and if you are here to try and keep us from it we'll have to kill you here" Kakashi said while lifting his forehead protector, revealing his left eye with the sharingan.  
"Heh if you were here for peace you should have said so"  
This got Kakashis and Narutos attention.  
"I know the perfect guy that can help you with that" The man said. _  
'This guy is creepy I bet he has a smirk on his face … probably has ugly face too since he's always covering his face' _Naruto thought to himself.  
"Please go pick up your friends and we'll get on our way" The man said as he started walking towards the village still not showing his face….  
_'something about this just isn't right' _Kakashi thought as he followed the man towards the village leaving Naruto to get Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave your opinion on the story ^_^ and or any ideas you would like to submit **


	3. Twelve

Walking towards the village Kakashi couldn't seem to shake the thought off his head of how this man could have managed to take out both Sasuke and Sakura. Even though Naruto had been able to somewhat beat him he still knew the man had held back. Naruto seemed to be getting closer to this odd man with Sasuke on one shoulder and Sakura on the other. Kakashi turned around for a second to look around and when he turned back Naruto was practically in the man's face.  
"Mind telling us the reason you attacked us?" Naruto said awkwardly squinting at the man.  
"You didn't quite make yourself inviting you know" The man said finally looking up and showing his face. He had a tan face and still had those red eyes, the sharingan.  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACK US FIRST!" Naruto scolded at the man.  
"But I'm not the stranger who claimed was after the village" The man said with a smirk.  
"What's your name?" Kakashi asked interrupting any remarks Naruto was about to make.  
"My name doesn't matter but if you want you can call me Twelve" Twelve said still smirking.  
"Well Twelve anything we need to know about you or the village" Kakashi asked.  
Just then Sasuke woke up from being unconscious for quite a while. Shock took over his face as he looked at the man next to him.  
_'Could this be the man that took me out' _Sasuke thought to himself.  
"Naruto put me down" Sasuke said in a stern voice.  
"Sasuke you're finally awake!" Naruto said grinning.  
Ignoring Naruto Sasuke looked at the man.  
"Who are you?" He said coldly.  
"The one who spared your life Uchiha" Twelve said smirking.  
"How did you get those eyes" Sasuke said in the coldest voice he could manage.  
"I was born with them nothing special really" Twelve said ignoring the cold tone Sasuke gave him.  
"The guy said his name's Twelve which I think is pretty lame" Naruto said to Sasuke making sure Twelve couldn't hear him.  
Just around that time Sakura woke up as well. She looked around almost half conscious and saw the man. She didn't hear Naruto or Sasuke talking and Kakashi was behind them. From her point of view she saw herself being taken away by the odd man and a friend of his. Without hesitating Sakura elbowed Naruto in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to drop her. Kakashi and Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura beat Naruto mercilessly. This continued for about a minute until Sakura realized the other man hadn't stepped in to help. She then looked down at Naruto who now had two swollen eyes and nose was bleeding.  
_'Wait is this Naruto…? _Sakura thought to herself.  
"NARUTO WHY WERE YOU CARRYING ME?!" Sakura scolded at the now unconscious Naruto.  
_'To think she could knock out Naruto with a couple punches'_ Kakashi thought while looking at Sakura in fear of her monstrous strength.  
Sasuke on the other hand just stood there looking as calm as he could although he wasn't as calm on the inside.  
_'I've got to remember not to make Sakura mad or else I may end up dead' _Kakashi thought to himself while watching Sakura scold Naruto even thought he was obviously unconscious.  
"He was carrying you because you were unconscious" Twelve said keeping his fear hidden from her knowing she would possibly be physically stronger than him. Sakura suddenly turned her attention to Twelve.  
"So you're the guy who attacked us isn't that right" Sakura angrily said with rage building in her eyes.  
_'I've never seen her this angry not even at Naruto ever' _Kakashi couldn't simply believe how mad Sakura was. Maybe it was because he was able to knock her out by simply hitting a pressure point or the fact that he was able to block her strongest punch she threw at him.  
"Please do calm down that was a simple misunderstanding right now…." Twelve was cut off by Sakura who decided to throw a punch at him. The punch almost connected if it hadn't been for Twelve's sharingan that had been activated the entire time. After missing about forty times Sakura became very frustrated. Twelve was getting frustrated himself considering where they were suppose to go.  
Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke ate lunch near unconscious Naruto. Naruto's wounds had healed by now he was just unconscious. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't really want to eat their lunch right now so they went ahead and each grabbed one of Naruto's instant ramen packs which he was carrying out thirty for the mission. Before they could even begin to eat the ramen Naruto smelled it and immediately woke up. He turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke with their eyes wide and a sweat dropped from both of them.  
"What are you doing?!" Naruto said looking at them carefully.  
"Just having lunch care to join us Naruto?" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.  
"THAT'S MY RAMEN HOW COULD YOU EV…" Naruto was cut off as Sakura's unconscious body fell in front of him. All three guys looked up at Twelve with questioning eyes.  
"She was not helping the situation so I took matters into my own hands" Twelve said not happy that Kakashi and Sasuke chose not to help him.  
"By the way if you guys don't mind we need to get to the village today if this mission is as important as you say" Twelve said still looking coldly at Kakashi and Sasuke as they ate Narutos ramen. Surprisingly it only took Kakashi and Sasuke about ten minutes to finish their ramen. This really disappointed Naruto who would have been done in about two minutes. When they were done they were finally able to keep moving towards the village. Which seemed further away due to Sakuras huge rampage.

(time skip 30 minutes)

Just as they were approaching the village there was a huge sign on top of the entrance which had all of the clans back from the leaf and some that even Kakashi didn't recognize. Twelve just walked in simply glancing at it once. Twelve wasn't expecting all four of them to admire all the clan's symbols so he simply sat on a rock nearby. Team seven stood there for a couple minutes looking at the incredible clan's symbols that they had never seen. They looked and looked until all of them laid their eyes on one they didn't expect to be there. The Uchiha clans crest. Twelve getting annoyed by them just starring finally got up and walked towards them.  
"These are all the symbols for the clans that live here to this day those who no longer are here have been removed" Twelve said hoping they could move on. Instead of that they looked at each other in shock. Sasuke was the one shocked by this the most. Hearing those words Twelve had said and seeing the Uchiha crest.  
_'He has to be lying, Itachi wiped out the clan. There's no way…' _

* * *

**I know the guys name is horrible but his name goes with what happens later so please just try and shrug off the name for now  
Also sorry since this is a filler to what the story is about i just needed to be here for some reason which i cant say...  
That's about all i have to say now so Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
